Lose Control
by Spirit of Roses
Summary: KatiexDrew: She felt herself soften. Katie felt for him. It had to be horrifying to be beaten like he was. Drew must've felt as helpless as a fly. So weak. So alone.


She used to be focused. Her job at the school newspaper used to be her main priority. There were deadlines to meet and interesting stories to write, and organize. Though Claire proved to be a nuisance by stinking up her tree with bad ideas and Katie grew tired of convincing her. She was tempted to just record herself saying _no, try again _and press play whenever Claire presented her with an obtuse idea.

Katie put her textbooks back into her locker. She closed it to reveal Drew. As the locker shut, she saw him tense up, his face contorting into a pained expression. She figured that was because the sound of the locker sounding translated in his mind as a flesh-on-flesh strike.

She felt herself soften. Katie felt for him. It had to be horrifying to be beaten like he was. Drew must've felt as helpless as a fly. So weak. So alone.

Katie reached out to touch his arm. She felt the thickness of his muscles. They were made out of fear, not any need to impress the ladies or any other reason obnoxious boys came up with. Drew did that for control. He thought that the bulkier his muscles, the more control he had.

"Hey, sorry," Katie said. She hated adding onto his fear.

"No, no, don't be sorry." Drew quickly replied, out of breath. "It's not your fault that I'm so weak." His eyes searched the ground.

Katie allowed herself to cup Drew's face. "You're not weak." She said and he looked at her, his blue eyes calm and sad. "Weakness is when someone ignores their problems, which you don't do. You face them head-on."

Drew sighed out the tension in his body. "Right, but I…" He licked his lips, and slowly reached for the hand she caressed his cheek with. His hand was rough and cold. The exact opposite of how he was.

"I feel like everyday is a never-ending fight. And the smallest thing could set me off. A high-five, the sound of a ruler hitting the chalkboard, the locker shutting…It's like I always have to relive that beating. And I get tired of it. But when I'm with you…I feel different. I don't feel that fear. I feel an entirely different fear. And that fear is of the mere thought of losing you." He confessed and his gaze scattered again. She could tell that he was apprehension. That he was frightened of rejection.

Normally, Katie didn't crush on guys. All of her attention belonged to schoolwork. So this was new to her. A new chapter in her life. Though she couldn't edit her words or actions. Katie had to choose them carefully while staying true to herself. She had to be brave. Otherwise, all of this would fall apart and she didn't want it to.

She liked Drew.

Like-liked him.

Katie's heart stopped working and rebooted at a fast pace as she leaned up, holding his face in both of her hands. She heard him draw in a breath. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. A warmth grew in her chest and expanded to the rest of her body.

He kissed back, soft and slow.

A sharp cough snapped them apart. It came from Mr. Simpson, who towered above them, his light blonde eyebrows up in the air, his blue eyes sharp. In that moment, he was sternness personified. Katie felt her face heat up. "Remember that PDA isn't allowed, guys. This is your first warning."

"Don't worry, Mr. Simpson. We'll control ourselves." Katie reassured.

"OK, then…Have a good day and take it easy, Drew." He cast his eyes on Drew. Katie felt his worry. Then he ambled off.

Drew looked uneasy. Katie rubbed his arm. He deflated again. "Thanks. You know exactly what to do to calm me down." Drew smiled.

Katie smiled back. "And you know exactly what to do to make me lose control." He frowned. "In a good way." She added to put him at ease.

"We're good for each other." Each word was laced with adoration.

"Yeah," her smile widened. 'We are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first Degrassi story. I saw last night's episode: Part 2 of Mr. Brightside and I absolutely loved Katie and Drew's dynamic. So cute so I thought I'd write a little ficlet about them. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought!


End file.
